Enlighten Me
by mikiwashere
Summary: A beautiful & charming, yet painfully clumsy Kagome has her colleague at her new job believing she acquired the spot based on looks alone without any intellectual merit. Both have things to learn..but can they teach each other before they both go crazy?
1. It's Her Birthday So Do A Victory Dance

**Chapter 1--Enlighten Me**

Disclaimer: I'll even swear off cheesecake for my whole entire life if I can just have Sesshoumaru.

**MB: Once again I have managed to begin yet another tale of our favorite feudal era friends... Gomen, can't ignore my muse whenever it pulls at me. **

_

* * *

_A huge Bernese mountain dog lay curled in a fluffy ball on a plush leather beanbag. One droopy lid lifted to watch his owner as she ran back and forth throughout the house frantically like a chicken with her head cut off. _'Mmm...chicken.'_ The big puppy slid a pink tongue hungrily across his lips. 

He was used to his owner's rushed morning rituals and hardly flinched when she screeched after tripping on a hairbrush.

"SHIT!"

With sheer horror Kagome eyed the slit in her knee-length skirt which had widened to a risqué five inch split from its previous two inches, now revealing a generous portion of her creamy right thigh. "Ohhhhh shit, shit, shit, shit... Kami, kami, kami--out of all the days for this to happen." She bit down on her bottom lip hard, trying to decide what to do next.

This was the only suitable business suit she owned, with the exception of the stuffy granny-esque pieces shoved at the back of her closet. Her mom had given them to her a while back and she felt too guilty to donate them to good will. Not even she had bad enough taste to wear anything with shoulder pads. For a moment she debated on running over to Sango's place to borrow something. "Not enough time.." she thought out loud to herself, nervously tapping a fingertip at the crease of her lips.

"Oh! I know!" Sifting through a sea of various items in a kitchen drawer of mostly junk, she finally found what she was looking for. Duct tape, a quick fix in dire situations such as these. A simple roll of tape had saved her from countless sticky situations more times than she can count on all fingers. Her first year as a freshman in the Concert Choir her mother had been ill and hadn't gotten around to making all the alterations on her choral dress for the groups' first performance. The dress had an extra two feet of fabric at the bottom and was next to impossible to walk in. Her best friend Sango had shared the same problem, although didn't have nearly as good enough of an excuse. She procrastinated till the last minute in finding someone to hem it and by that time it had been too late. It was her genius idea to use tape and for once, Kagome had to give her friend kudos for her quick thinking.

Using her teeth to tear off a strip of tape, she crudely applied it to the slit from the inside of the skirt, sealing it together to form a modest length. Once finished, she examined her work. _'This will have to do.'_

With purse in hand and high heel straps flying loose from her ankles, Kagome shuffled over to the lazy fluff ball of white, browns and black. She crouched down low enough so that her fingers could bury themselves in the lush fur.

"I wuv you Bear," she cooed sappily, puffing her full lips out as she affectionately stroked the big pup's soft coat with her free hand, while the other firmly gripped the handle of her briefcase.

"Wish me luck today!"

She pulled her hand away and giggled when Bear stood up and nudged his floppy ears insistently into the palm of her hand, his way of requesting more scratchies. He was her baby and she couldn't resist. He had been the runt of his litter and the owner's were going to put him to sleep. That is, until Kagome Higurashi first laid eyes on him and fell in love. She gave the perk ears a final thorough scratch, at the same time trying to avoid a lashing from the Bernese's thick tail whipping wildly through the air. His fur was so soft thanks to her attentive grooming.

Her momentarily dreamy eyes widened once she caught a glimpse at the silver watch strapped to her wrist, the time displayed on its face quickly bringing her back to reality.

"AYYYAHH! I'm going to be late and it's my first day!"

After bestowing Bear an affectionate nuzzle with her forehead she jumped up rather clumsily, brushing away stray strands of the thick bangs obscuring her vision and struggled to make a rapid departure without loosing one of her shoes in the process. An amazing feat indeed for someone who should have been given the name clumsy as her middle name. With patience and minutes wearing thin, halfway to the door she yanked off the elegant pumps that were falling halfway off her feet and walked via barefoot to "The Egg", aka her car, a white Geo Metro.

_'What were you thinking when you chose your outfit this morning Kagome?! You should have gone with a comfortable pair off slacks—but no. You just couldn't resist being an ass kisser and haaad to dress all fancy. Don't say I never told you so if you fall in these shoes.'_

She thought longingly of her sneakers resting on the shoe rack in her closet.

_'I wonder what Westland Academy and all its great_ _minds would think, if kami forbid, I showed up in sneakers?...'_ Her traitorous thought allowed her to slightly forgot the previous anxiety and nervousness boring a hole her stomach. _'You would do something like that,'_ she mentally snickered.

**_SK_**

_FEW DAYS PRIOR..._

_"Ms. Higurashi, your resume is quite outstanding!"_

_Kagome beamed graciously at the stout older gentleman seated in the sleek leather armchair across from her._

_"And at so young an age," he quietly marveled, more to himself._

_"Are you truly only twenty years old?" The dark haired beauty Myouga was interviewing gave a firm nod._

_"Hai, Wakumoto-san... I graduated from high school at an early age and jumped right into my studies at the university."_

_At the close of Kagome's first year in junior high, the Higurashis were not doing well financially. The shrine just wasn't receiving its fair share of visitors as it had in earlier times so her mother was forced to pick up another job to support ojii-chan, her little brother Souta and herself. _

_Kagome had longed to find a way to help with her family's financial crisis. She felt her mother should be home with ojii-chan and especially for Souta. He was still so young and needed his mother around. For the past 7 years her whole world revolved around nothing but school, working her ass off so she could nail a high paying job that would help to support her family. During that period she had shunned any kind of social life--something unnatural for a girl her age who should have been going to the movies on the weekends, dating, and attending school dances. Instead, she constantly surrounded herself amongst piles of books rather than friends. It had been a difficult time for her. There were moments she got so frustrated and overwhelmed to the point of tears, but knew in the long run it was for the best._

_Hidden from the headmaster's view, Kagome's hands fiddled nervously with one of the bottom buttons of her blouse. Deep down she was uttering silent prayers to Kami. She needed this job. So far the interview was going smoothly and Wakumoto-san seemed like a kind man, but this only slightly eased her frigid nerves._

_"Very, very admirable Miss Higurashi. I am thoroughly impressed and if you don't mind me saying…" he paused, leaning in with one of his hands to his mouth as if to tell her a secret, "more so than any of the other qualified applicants." He winked. "It would be a pleasure to have you as a member of our staff."_

_"Will you accept?"_

_"Hai!" Kagome squeaked out loudly, then blushed deeply at her outburst._

_"Thank you, Wakumoto-san," she added more seriously, as she struggled to harness the joy within. Rising to leave, she gave a deep bow._

_"Call me Myouga, please. We are after all, colleagues now."_

_"Very well, but then you must call me Kagome." She flashed him one of her winning smiles, causing the exposed bald patch of skin on his scalp to turn a beet red._

_After seeing the newly hired grade twelve English teacher to the door, Myouga sat down at his desk with a sigh. The brand new addition to his staff was the youngest instructor to teach at Westlands Academy since the beginning of its opening hundreds of years ago. Some would question as to why he chose someone so young and fresh out of the university over a professor with twenty years plus teaching experience under their belt. _

_So why? He didn't know exactly. From the moment Miss Higurashi Kagome entered his office with her sweet disposition, any other applicants he had previously been considering for the position were quickly forgotten. Maybe it was the way she lit up the room when she smiled, or the passion and intensity burning in those sapphire eyes. __'They were such a rare color,' he mused to himself. All he knew was that she could do this job; that she was driven and would carry it out better than anyone else could._

_Myouga mentally chuckled. One might think he had himself a little crush if they could read his thoughts. Maybe if he was younger… _

_He laughed aloud at his mental musings. 'Myouga you old coot. After all these years you still have a weakness for beautiful women.' Yes, she was stunning indeed--any simpleton could see that, but he truly believed Miss Higurashi was more than just a pretty face. He has always had a good judge of character and his instincts had yet to fail him._

_A moment later he heard something that sounded like a scream coming from the open window behind him and found himself laughing heartily at the sight a few stories below him._

_Kagome waited until she reached her car in the deserted parking lot and away from earshot before letting out a squeal of sheer delight. Now was the perfect time for a victory dance._

_"I did it, it's mah birthday…gonna party like it's mah birthday!" She sang, rolling her hips expressively side to side and shook her ebony hair out of its tight bun. "That's the way uh huh, uh huh, I like it! Uh huh, uh huh!"_

_With one last satisfying hip thrust forward, she skipped the rest of the way into her little Geo, slid into the driver's seat and pulled out her cell phone to call Sango and tell her the good news._

_"Welcome to Westlands Academy, Higurashi Kagome." Myouga chuckled and turned back to his work, eyes twinkling. _

**_SK_**

Kagome claimed a parking space next to a red Ferrari and a silver BMW, both of which made 'The Egg' appear a pitiful sight. _'Here goes nothing.'_

With briefcase tightly in hand, she swiftly climbed the stone steps to the entrance of the castle-like building. The shuffling of many pairs of shoes belonging to students could be heard padding across the dark marble floor. Most of them were in groups scattered throughout the hallways and were either gossiping, gathering/storing items into their lockers, or rushing frantically to reach their first period class before the bell sounded.

Kagome felt like a fish out of water. It would have been difficult enough in the spacious infrastructure to locate her classroom without the sea of bodies she found herself drowning in. This would prove to be more difficult. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted a map near a stairwell not far from where she loitered.

Trapped in her mental musings, she failed to notice the number of bodies in the general area were decreasing drastically with each second that ticked by. "Let's see…if the red dot shows that I'm here…then that means room 335 is just a flight above to the--"

_DING!_

"Eeep! I can't be late on my first day!" She tried to run as if the devil himself were at her heels, while in heels.

_'Why can't they use landmarks on maps instead of numbers?!_' She groaned inwardly. _'Curse your horrible sense of direction.'_

Successfully she reached the top of the staircase unscathed with all appendages intact. Slowly she began to regain more confidence as she noticed the classroom numbers were becoming ever closer to 335. Her classroom.

She was going to make it. Late…but all she was concerned about at the moment was getting to where she needed to be.

Oh shit. Maybe she thought too soon because one of the heels on her pumps cracked in half, sending her flying to the floor smack down on her bottom. Upon impact, the lock on her briefcase had popped open, sending papers flying like falling leaves all over the dark marble floor. Though the pain in her ass hurt like hell, she was more concerned as to whether or not someone saw her embarrassing display and took some comfort in knowing the bell had rung a few minutes ago. More than likely everyone was in class. Well, she hoped they were.

Resting on her knees, Kagome began to hastily snatching her lesson plan off the floor when the sound of soles on marble made her freeze.

Blue eyes timidly peeked out through a curtain of bangs until they rested upon an expensive pair of mens' shoes at the base of a set of long lean legs clad in charcoal slacks. Further up she was delighted to see them connected to a firm torso clad in a light pink Armani dress shirt that was rolled up against deliciously toned forearms. At the neckline a pale yellow tie hung slightly loose, until finally meeting a pair of sharp honey eyes.

Kagome was fighting an internal battle within her self. One side of her fought desperately to tear her eyes away from the extremely sexy male standing above her like a gift from Kami, while the other part of her wanted to continue fantasizing about what it would be like to rake her fingernails across that chiseled chest…maybe even her tongue… _'Kami body, stop it!—He'll know your hentai thoughts!' _

Finally gaining her bearings, she stood up shakily.

"You are the new teacher I presume?" he stated more than asked.

_'His voice is even more alluring. For Kami's sake...'_ Kagome couldn't help but note how his voice sounded smooth yet sharp at the same time, like a broken piece of glass.

"Hai, today is my first day. Higurashi Kagome," she said with a smile on her lips.

Sesshoumaru could tell she was young. He had almost mistaken her for a student when he had first laid eyes on her form hunched over the scattered pile of papers. What was Myouga thinking hiring her? Obviously he had his mind on 'other qualifications.' Myouga never could say no to anything in a pair of high heels...

"I suggest from now on you make it to your classroom before your students do Miss Higurashi. You as a teacher should know better. I suggest you quit now if this is a reflection of the 'professionalism' we are to expect of you for the rest of the year." His eyes held an expression with an intensity that could possibly burn a hole in her face.

"Hai." She paused, muttering the next word under her breath. "Master..."

Who was this guy? The hall patrol? Did they have hall patrol officers at private schools? She was being serious.

"What was that? I can't understand a word through your mumbling."

_'What!? I don't mumble!' _

Not wanting to make any enemies on her first day, she swallowed the retorts rising at the back of her throat and smiled. "Nothing. I didn't say anything." That didn't mean she couldn't 'think' them.

_'__I wonder if he just had a bad night and woke up this morning with a proverbial stick up his ass or if he is normally this emotionally constipated… I think I'm going to have to put my bet on the latter.' _

Kagome copied the same manner of indifference as the male before her, but her eyes narrowed when she noticed his gaze avert from hers down towards her right thigh.

"Just what are you-" Her once milky complexion turned a bright crimson, spreading like fire from her face to her feet. The duct tape she had applied earlier to maintain her modesty had disappeared, leaving a slit a little too high for comfort. Both of her hands shot toward the exposed leg attempting to cover it up as much as possible.

_'Kami, shoot me.'_

_

* * *

_**MC: Please let me know what you think and as always, thanks for reading.**


	2. Her Thong, Thh, Thong, Thong, Thong

**Enlighten Me- **Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'd give my left nut to own Sesshoumaru. If I had one, of course. ::sound of crickets chirping:: Okay, that was awkward...

**MC: Someone asked me if I was open to suggestions... I am not stingy about hearing any good ideas you guys might have and won't bite your head off. I'll take your idea off your hands... ::runs away:: Hee hee...I jest. So by all means, e-mail or message me. Now, time for chappie two. Shall we?**

_

* * *

_Kagome wrote 'Miss Higurashi' elegantly on the blackboard rather passionately and nearly broke the slender piece of white chalk in half. Her blood was still boiling from her earlier incident with the platinum haired god and the remnants of her crimson blush had yet to fully fade. 

Normally she was a reasonable person and didn't allow anyone to get under her skin, but this man had managed to push all her buttons within the first few seconds of their meeting. She would be the first one to admit she was somewhat lacking in physical coordination, but for Kami's sake! Today it was like she couldn't walk anywhere without tripping and falling all over herself. Where did the mature adult Kagome disappear to? Where was the confident and assertive woman she knew?

_'She melted into a puddle of hormonal goo.'_

It was true... She had acted like some love-struck teenager the way she practically drooled all over him. Kami, why does she care what he thinks anyway? She wouldn't. She doesn't. Nope. Never.

Back home, Kagome's underwear collection could hardly be considered risqué. Amongst her plethora of boy cut panties she owned but a few pairs of thongs, which were by no means what she would consider 'sexy'. She steered clear from the g-scene for comfort as well as sanitary reasons. They were simple black pieces without any jeweled chains, bedazzles, butterfly or fairy prints adorning the 'V' shaped piece of fabric she often saw peeking out from feminine waistlines around town. She could never get used to the feeling of a constant wedgie and it puzzled her to no end how Sango managed to wear anything but all their years of friendship.

One day when she went bra shopping with Sango, this particular pair at Victoria Secret had caught her eye. It was a pale pink thong with lace trimming around the edges and little pink bows adorning each hip. The soft pink contrasted beautifully with her creamy complexion and the cut was flattering on her seemingly petite figure the way it hugged each curve. It also came with a matching bra which she bought as well because it made her breasts look nice and perky. She only wore the set on special occasions and it always seemed to bring her luck.

_**SK**_

_Kagome meekly set her items on the counter and began fiddling with some perfume samples on the side of the cash register as the saleswoman rang up her purchases. Her eyes wandered aimlessly around the store looking at nothing in particular as Sango perused a clearance rack a few display tables away. She rolled her eyes when she saw her friend holding in her hands what looked like a piece of string--which in actuality was underwear. Noticing her friend's look of disaproval from across the room, Sango winked as she pointed at the scantily clad item and then back at Kagome._

_"Oooooh...I absolutely ADORE this set!" _

_Still giggling at Sango, Kagome turned to the cashier. Her s__apphire eyes snapped from their stupor and looked at the saleswoman questioningly. _

_"Hm?"_

_"So who's the lucky guy?" she asked, raising a penciled eyebrow that almost touched her hairline. __"Your boyfriend?"_

_Realizing the woman's meaning, Kagome's cheeks began to turn a slight shade of pink similar to the undergarments she just bought. 'Ha. Yeah right...' She has never been 'exciting' enough for the guys around her age. Which really meant she didn't party enough and Kami forbid--was **a virgin**._

_"Oh, um...well..."_

_To Kagome's relief the saleswoman didn't question her any further and just passed her the parcel containing her purchases and winked. "Well whoever he is, he's going to go crazy when he sees you in this."_

_"Arigatou..." _

_**SK**_

That night she wore them to a party and she found a 5,000 yen banknote lying in plain sight in front of her on the sidewalk. On top of that, her ex-boyfriend whom she dreaded seeing at the birthday celebration of a mutual friend, 'just happened' to come down with Mono and couldn't make it. All that good fortune in one night couldn't be mistaken as mere coincidence.

After today, she took back all her preconcieved notions about the hot item. _'Kami. They were really cursed.'_

Putting aside earlier events, Kagome turned with a warm smile towards the pairs of adolescent eyes studying her with curiosity. If she felt any nervousness it wasn't known to anyone but herself. She had waited for this moment a long time.

Using quick mental math she numbered twenty students in all. Just right. Not too large, not too small.

"Good morning students, gomen nasai for my tardiness. My name is Higurashi Kagome, and I will be your instructor for English Literature Grade 12 this year." Her voice was strong, clear and radiated confidence.

"So you can get to know me better, I'll tell you a little bit about myself... I hail from Kyoto and I am the eldest of two siblings. My younger brother Souta is now in highschool... I am currently living here in Tokyo to be closer to work. My roommate is a Bernese mountain dog named Bear who IS the size of a mountain..."

Many of the students in the classroom smiled. This new teacher was a breath of fresh air. Most of the other instructors were boring and more interested in showing off how intelligent they were rather than teaching.

"At a very young age I held a great passion and appreciation for literature. My father was a talented writer and I think it was his love for English Literature that inspired my own," she said with tenderness and conviction in her voice. "He used to say that there were hidden treasures in the written word and that a man could come to know himself more fully... that he could apply that knowledge and become a better person." She paused.

"I am very thrilled to be here and I look forward to getting to know each one of you. It is my deepest wish that you all walk away with something from this class that you can take with you after you move on from Westlands. And of course, we'll have a lot of fun in the process. Well!" Kagome clapped both hands together and scanned the many faces watching her.

"Since it is the first day and we are a little behind schedule, we won't be delving into the curriculum until tomorrow. I must say I have something very special planned which I think you all will enjoy. For now, I would like to spend the rest of our time here in class getting to know each other. I'd like each of you to stand, introduce yourself and a if you wish, share a short anecdote. We'll start with the front row."

She settled herself comfortably against the front ledge of her desk and crossed her legs in such a way that the suit jacket tied around her waist didn't give a show to anyone else. The man who had seen her underwear earlier this morning was already one too many. It looked a little odd but she was stuck until Sango could drop by some different clothes on her lunch hour.

A pretty girl who looked to be the youngest out of all the students rose timidly. The blouse of her uniform was pristine, neatly pressed without any visible wrinkles and all buttons fastened to the top. She had large chocolate brown eyes which possessed a purity and innocence that seemed untouched by the world. Perhaps a bit of…sadness, as well? Once the girl became aware of Kagome's gaze upon her she blushed behind a curtain of bangs and gave her a shy smile.

"I am Endo Rin...I'm fifteen years old and...I love horses and writing stories." She gave a quick bow which Kagome returned and sat down.

A pleasant looking boy with a mop of red hair sitting next to Rin rose next. "Miss Higurashi, Takeda Shippo," his eyes beamed. "I'm a typical seventeen year old, I love baseball and collecting model airplanes."

One by one the students stood to make their introductions. Soon, they reached the back of the class where a group of boys and girls were clustered together. Kagome had been watching them every so often during the class and suspected the little clique to be the 'cool kids'. She inwardly sighed. Private or public, high school seemed to be the same wherever you go.

The girls gave off the impression that the current activity was a waste of their time. They had spent most of the period passing notes and whispering to eachother. On the other hand, the guys in the group were surprisingly attentive. One of the said boys who looked to be the leader stood up, as it was now his turn.

"Miss Higurashi, my name is Ookami Kouga. I too have a passion for the written word. (snickers) Maybe...we could talk about our similar passions sometime..." A few of his buddies around him roared with laughter. He began to sit down and then stood up again. "Oh, and if I might say, Kagome...your name is very lovely."

"Why, thank you Kouga...that's very sweet of you." She mentally groaned. _'Sexually charged teenage boys...great. '_

_DING!_

The bell signaled the end of the period and the beginning of her lunch hour. Overall she thought everything had gone well and she completely forgot her earlier incident. With purse in hand, Kagome went in search of Sango. _

* * *

_**MC: I put a lot of TLC into this chapter so don't let me down by not leaving a review on how much you enjoyed it--and that it's your favorite story ever... ::shrugs shoulders:: Well, you can't blame me for trying. - I'm sorry if I got carried away on Kagome's thong philosophy...but I thought it would give a little bit more insight on Kagome's character AND it's quite humorous. Don't think I'm hate'in on anyone into the 'g-scene'. Anywhoo...the next chapter will be nice and joosey with a little more plot. Sango makes her appearance in the next chappie as well as more Mr. Endo. R&R!**


	3. OCD Yeah You Know Me!

**Enlighten Me**

By: miki-chan

**MC: First and foremost, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Rin Shii aka _Is this really needed?_ who 'lit a fire under my ass,' to put it bluntly.**

Disclaimer (see chapter 01)

* * *

Sango tore her eyes away from the school that gave Buckingham Palace a run for its money so she could glance at her wrist watch. It was funny how Westland seemed less impressive the longer she stared at it. It was just a building for crying out loud. 

She had just wasted ten minutes of her life to an OCD impulse. Not one to withstand boredom for long, counting windows had been an effective way to pass the time while she waited for her friend, but it grew frustrating fast after she'd lost count. So close... She had only one more row left to go, and then her cell phone rang, effectively dashing her concentration.

No longer able to resist the restless itch that caused her foot to bounce and fingernails to drum on any solid surface within her reach, she decided to take matters into her own hands. Grabbing a plastic sack sitting neatly on the passenger seat, which contained a change of clothes she'd brought from home, she stepped out from her car and began a brisk stride across the stretch of parking lot. With eyes trained on the main entrance, she maneuvered herself through the sea of automobiles.

Upon reaching the end of the gravel lot she stopped abruptly and slowly pivoted to her right. The white shaped blur at the corner of her eye was unmistakable.

The sight of Kagome's little Geo was absolutely priceless.

Deciding her distressed friend could wait a little longer; she reached into her purse and fished out her camera phone. It'd be a minute well wasted for the laughter that'd ensue afterward over the captured moment. Snickering softly to herself, she stepped back slightly and tilted the electronic device in her hand so that the hundred-thousand dollar automobiles sandwiching The Egg were included in the little screen, fully capturing the comical way it stood out like an abscessed thumb.

Sango couldn't help but note how the humble Geo was a lot like Kagome in a metaphorical sense; unique, unusual, comfortable, bold, odd, broken in-as oppose to brand new, comical...different...and such a stark contrast to the world around. These thoughts made her smile.

Busily snapping shots until she was satisfied, Sango was oblivious to anything beyond her current antics, and therefore ignorant of the sexual assault waiting to happen lingering barely an inch from her backside.

She was saving one of the images to her gallery when she felt it. What began as a subtle caress, which caused her to second-guess whether she'd felt anything at all, turned into a full-blown kneading. The male whisper in her ear effectively sealed the deal.

"_Ahhh_... So you're one of_ those _females who has a thing for fast cars I see…"

The fact she was frozen in complete and utter shock, was the only obstacle preventing her from smashing his face into the cement.

"Eep!"

Sango snapped her head in the direction of the familiar female voice and wondered if things could get any worse. There stood Kagome within her line of sight with mouth agape and eyes as wide as dinner plates, looking possibly just as stunned.

Kagome closed her eyes and re-opened them, only to find the same scene before her. The dark haired man, who she would have thought was quite attractive if it weren't for the perverted grin on his face, was still there with his fingers sunk into her best friend's butt... and Sango was still in that slightly bent position with the most horrified expression on her face-appearing ever so similar to a deer caught in headlights.

"Wow...um..."

She paused and tried again.

"How..."

_awkward?_

Kagome tried to say something in an effort to loosen up the discomforting atmosphere, but for the first time in her life, she- the English professor, was at a loss for words. Blushing seemed to be the only productive thing she could do at the moment.

Sango watched everything play out like a bad dream; everything from her friend's agonized expression as she pitifully tried to come up with something to say, to the feeling of hands cupping her ass... It was when she watched Kagome smile sheepishly at her, wave lamely, and book it in the opposite direction, that her confusion was replaced with anger.

As for the man who started the mess... Westland Academy's head guidance counselor, Hiroshi Miroku, was completely and utterly oblivious to anything else that didn't concern the firm feminine curves beneath his hands. That was until the female who owned said curves punched him square in the jaw and dealt an excruciating blow to the family jewels with what felt like a kneecap. It wasn't his fault that he had a complex which involved the irresistible urge to touch anything with breasts. He'd simply been at the wrong place at the wrong time when he chose to go out to his car and retrieve an item that now escapes him- only to find a tall, leggy thing in heels telling him to 'Come, hither," proverbially speaking.

"Your…friend…can…join us…there's no need…to…be shy…" he called, hunched over in pain. _Can't hurt a guy for trying…_

"Hmph!" was the answer.

Satisfied that justice had been served, Sango sent one last intimidating glare before strutting off to find Kagome.

With one hand on his swelling jaw and the other protectively over his jewels, Miroku watched with a goofy bloody grin as the beautiful goddess disappeared from his sight.

**_SK_**

Sango easily found Kagome who was waited just inside the corridor of the main entryway with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Don't. You. Dare." She warned threateningly to her friend when she moved her lips as if about to make a smart remark.

"What?"

Sango's eyes narrowed, spotting the tiny hint of amusement through her feigned shock. "You know very well _what_. You're a horrible liar."

She stared at her with a scolding expression for a few moments and frowned when Kagome began to laugh.

"Stop it!" A smile of her own began to crack at the corner of her tight lips, and it grew increasingly difficult to appear angry and stern when tears began to stream from her friend's eyes. "Okay, that's it! I'm leaving and taking the clothes you so desperately need with me!"

Sango turned to walk away when Kagome clutched onto one of her arms in a death-grip.

"No, no! You can't!-I'm half-naked!" she cried frantically.

"Okay, okay! Now just let go of me?!"

Grudgingly, Kagome released her hold and began to wipe the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, Sango. My day hasn't exactly turned out as smoothly either. It's just…if you could have seen your face." She had to squeeze her stomach painfully to keep the guffaws of laughter from exploding all over again when she brought up the prior event.

"Yeah, well you weren't sexually assaulted like I was," she quipped back.

"You'd be surprised…" Kagome muttered under her breath.

Sango's curiosity got the better of her and without another thought, brushed her irritation aside. "What are you talking about? And why did you ask me to bring you clothes? You look perfectly...business-ladyish." She examined her outfit once again, appearing thoughtful. "Now, this is just a personal preference, but I don't think I would've tied a suit jacket around my waist because it looks-" A thought came to mind in the middle of her rambling and she gasped.

"Did you… _ya know_?" she whispered, leaning in close with her hand cupped to the side of her mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

Sango huffed in irritation before leaning forward again into her ear. "I _meant_… is it that time of the mon-"

"No, no, no…" Kagome said, shooing her away with her hands. "I fell and ripped my skirt."

"And...?" Sango urged.

"And this very, very, very…attractive guy…saw my panties." Her face looked as if she'd developed a case of Rosasia within the span of a few seconds.

"Oh, that's not so bad…your underwear is like shorts."

"I wore a _thong._"

The realization sunk in.

"Oh…"

"Yeah." Kagome sighed. "Do you remember that pink set I bought with you?"

Sango's face lit up in recognition.

"Uh huh," she answered eagerly, "the really cute ones?!" Her smile faded when she saw Kagome hang her head somberly. "It could have been worse, you know. Don't stew over it," she said reassuringly, placing an encouraging hand on her shoulder. "Besides…you have a _**killer**_ butt."

Kagome managed a half-hearted smile to satisfy her friend. "Thanks, Sango."

"In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he was thinking about it right this second," she said as if stating a natural fact about the weather, making Kagome giggle.

"Okay, you've made your point. So what did you bring me to wear? I feel like this skirt is about to fall off any second," she said exasperatedly, studying her bottom half with a critical eye.

"Don't fret, Sango's here to the rescue."

"Eep!" Kagome gasped as her friend grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her in the direction of the bathroom.

**_SK_**

Adjusting the collar of his crisp button-up shirt, Sesshoumaru returned to find his classroom just as he'd left it. Before settling into his desk chair, he scanned the expanse of the classroom with a critical gaze, just daring anyone to pass a note or whisper to a friend. When satisfied, he leaned ever so slightly into his seat-never truly relaxing, and returned his attention back to the test papers he'd been grading before he went of in search of…

Damn.

The whole reason he had left was to procure some items from the supply room. His jaw tightened ever so slightly as he recalled the new female edition to the staff. It took quite a lot to stir even such a subtle reaction from the cold insensitive Mr. Endo.

The whole thing was laughable. She was…pathetic. Something as natural as walking had proved a challenge for the female, who couldn't take a step without tripping over her clubby feet. But he was certain her façade would be brought down soon enough.

Though his face remained ever stoic, inside he felt sadistically satisfied as he imagined the students and staff stepping all over her. Securely confidant that someone with such an obvious lack of intelligence wouldn't last a day at the prestigious private school; he put his writing hand to good use by inscribing a handsome C- on the paper in front of him, afterwards laying it neatly on a pile with all the rest.

* * *

**MB: People…just an FYI, I didn't thoroughly proof-read this for errors because I was so anxious to post it. - So I apologize in advance! Anyways…I really hope you enjoyed it, I will try to update within the next two weeks. ::flinches:: Yes, TWO weeks. I also have a couple other stories to update as you may know. Review...and it may be sooner. ::evil grin::**

**Have a pleasant week one and all!**

**-miki **


End file.
